fergiefandomcom-20200214-history
Discography
Fergie’s discography currently consists of 2 studio albums, and 5 instrumental albums. Studio Albums The Dutchess'' (2018). #"'Fergalicious" (featuring will.i.am) #"Clumsy " #"And I’m Still Askin’ Why” #"London Bridge" #"Item" #"Should’ve Known (You Were No Good)" #"Glamorous" #”ROFL“ #"Hard Felvet" #Big Dik #”Marry The Girl” #Over The Losses #FinallyDead ( #Asian Nerds #I’m Better Than Mariah Carey #Goodbye Fugly Fans #Flops Like Me #honestly mood #Why Me #Losing It All #Journey #Could’ve Gone Better #Too Late #18 Years #1998 #All That We Could’ve Been Is Gone #Opportunity #Sorry That Took So Long #Sign On My Forehead #My Own *Missed Me With Dat Gay Shit *Stupid Indian People *My Own (pt. II) *Sales Are Down, So My Ass Is On The Ground Return (2045) # Heartstruck # Lover # Sixteen # The Girl With A Comeback # Return # Say It Ain’t So # Pieces Of Me # Romantic Poetry # When You Still Thought Of Me # Pretty Girls Wait, I Don’t # You Do You, I Do Me # Catch Me # Picture Perfect # Really Something # Kingdom‘s Darling # Queen Instrumental Career ''Fergie Back At It Again With The Instruments (2019)'' # Hungry (feat. Bass Guitars With Ricky) # Like It Ain't Nuttin' # You Already Know (feat. Kanoviche’s Strings) (Interlude Version) # Just Like You # A Little Work On My Shitty Skills # So Gay I Forgot My Lisp # Fuck Everyone Who Dare Be Hotter Than Me # Save It Til Sex AM # Ooh With You (feat. Jackson Pipes) # Tension # L.A. LOVE (feat. Harp Yarn) # Love Is Like A Violin # Love Is Painful As Is A Trumpet Is Operatic [[The Diary Of A Broken Heart|The Diary Of A Broken Heart]] (2020) '''Side A #Fergie – "[[He's Got the Whole World in His Hands|'He's Got the Whole World in His Hands']]" (Traditional) #Fergie – "[[A Cottage for Sale|'Cottage for Sale']]" #Fergie – "[[Old Devil Moon|'Old Devil Moon']]" #Fergie – "[[I Loves You, Porgy|'I Loves You, Porgy']]" #Fergie – "[[Try a Little Tenderness|'Try a Little Tenderness']]" #Fergie – "You Made Me Care" Side B #Fergie – "''For All We Know''" (ft. Trum’s Pet) #Fergie – "What Is There to Say?" (ft. Trom And The Bones) #Fergie – "Too Much in Love to Care" (ft. Carmen McCello) #Fergie – "African Mailman" (ft. Cheesy Strings) #Fergie – "''Good Bye''" (ft. La La Lingers Within A Band) #Fergie – "Last Time for Love" (ft. Poetry. Stringer) Hard Workin’ Motherfucker (2025) # Hard Workin’ Motherfucker # Ungrateful # 24/7 Phone Calling # Ho Ho Ho # Too Good For You # Fighting The World (One On One) # Chienne, Manges Merdes # All I Got # Ass Eater # Respect To Prostitutes # Whatchu’ Got Against Bitches Like Me, Bitch # Write My Name Only In Bold # Raging Shit Talking Feminists # Okay, What Next # Why Aren’t I More Successful Than Taylor Swift # Victoria’s Not-So-Secret Cheating Husband # Janim Ikcin # Indian Sunburn # Fuck The Muslims * Hard Workin’ Motherfucker (Yap Harmony Harpy Remix) * Ungrateful (Yap Harmony Harpy Remix) * 24/7 Phone Calling (Yap Harmony Harpy Remix) * Ho Ho Ho (Yap Harmony Harpy Remix) * Too Good For You (Yap Harmony Harpy Remix) * Fighting The World (One On One) (Yap Harmony Harpy Remix) * Chienne, Manges Merdes (Yap Harmony Harpy Remix) * All I Got (Yap Harmony Harpy Remix) * Ass Eater (Yap Harmony Harpy Remix) * Respect To Prostitutes (Trumpet, Hump It, Fuck It Up Remix) * Whatchu’ Got Against Bitches Like Me, Bitch (Trumpet, Hump It, Fuck It Up Remix) * Write My Name Only In Bold (Trumpet, Hump It, Fuck It Up Remix) * Raging Shit Talking Feminists (Trumpet, Hump It, Fuck It Up Remix) * Okay, What Next (Trumpet, Hump It, Fuck It Up Remix) * Why Aren’t I More Successful Than Taylor Swift (Ham Lamb Sam‘s Violin Conquerer Remix) * Victoria’s Not-So-Secret Cheating Husband (Ham Lamb Sam‘s Violin Conquerer Remix) * Janim Ikcin (Ham Lamb Sam‘s Violin Conquerer Remix) * Indian Sunburn (Ham Lamb Sam‘s Violin Conquerer Remix) * Fuck The Muslims (Ham Lamb Sam‘s Violin Conquerer Remix) Love Is Pain As Is A Trumpet Is Operatic (2030) # Say that # Pay Me Today # You Know # Suspect # $,$ # Run The Mile # Quitter # Hardships # Love Is Pain As Is A Trumpet Is Operatic # Baby, It’s You And Me Only # Love Is Mean # Honey For Me # Babe # Let Me Comfort You # Africa’s Taylor Swift # Feathers Of A Bird # Walk Slow # Walk The Line # Double Crossed # Unbelievable # Regret U # Sexy Dirty Glove # Wikipedias On Me # New News # The Final Track I’m With U. Ohai, Sailor Swift (2040) # Ok # Ohai # Why # Hi # ABC # No # Polarizing # Atrocious # CC-BY-SA # Real Facts # Contribution # All Day # Little Sleep # Ed Gein # reputation # Consider It Over # shinier than a thousand gems # IT # Tag Me # No Fun # Allergic # No Mo' Room # The Same # Hell's Fergie # Out Out Out # 365 Days In A Month # from me # In Time # 123 # Takeoff # Interlude # Add Me Up As Featured Artist (Using Instruments) #You Get It (Olivia O’Brien) #M.I.L.F’s Gotta Stay Relevant (YG) Category:Studio Albums Category:Studio albums Category:Singles Category:Singles by Fergie Category:Discography